Experiment 611: El Fin
by DGWRLS
Summary: Lilo & Stitch are going to celebrate Sparky's birthday party when a new experiment is activated. Except for the fact that this one has upgrades. Now Stitch faces the most impossible battle ever. Can this mean the end Stitch? Will mankind be destroyed?
1. Activation

_**(A/N: Alright folks this my first Lilo & Stitch story, hope you like it. I would have had it up earlier today but Fanfiction didn't save my file when I pressed the save button.)**_

**_(A/N: I reuploaded this chapter cause I added more detail to it. Please read and enjoy.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch, I do own El Fin's design & some of his abilities._**

**Chapter 1**

**Experiment 611: El Fin **

**Activation**

"Stitch! Get up we're going to be late for they party!"

A blue-furred 'dog' wake up eyes opening lazily, he stretched out his hands and yawned loudly. A little Hawaiian girl was watching him, frowning while at the same time putting her hands on her hips. Stitch stared at her blinking is eyes drowsily, half-awake his falling about to fall asleep again.

"Stitch! Wake up now!"

Stitch rolled over to his side, ignoring the girl.

"Stitch, Angel is already at the party..."

Stitch's ears perked up, he was certainly up now. Stitch went down the elevator shaft, went into the kitchen grabbed a donut and some coffee and went outside.

"But since you obviously don't want to go I'll suppose I leav-Stitch?"

The girl looked out the window surprised to see Stitch running at full speed toward the lighthouse. Stitch then turned around facing toward the house. Stitch smirked obviously trying to annoy her.

"BYE LILO! SEE YOU AT THE LIGHTHOUSE!"

Lilo frowned. "Wait for me."

Soon Lilo caught up with stitch, they stopped at the donut store to get some breakfast. Lilo got a bag of donut holes had gotten a bag of donut holes since Stitch had already eaten, but when she turned her back, Stitch swiped the bag from her and dumped the contents into his mouth all except a small blue pod with the numbers '611' on it, the blue pod rolled into the street and finally stopped inside a crack.

"Alright remember when we get to Sparky's party don't start up a fight, or get jealous when someone does something better than you. Okay."

Stitch nodded his head vigorously, slightly buzzed from the coffee.

"Ih."

"Alright then lets go, I got Sparky some special batteries off Jumba's desk and a radio. What did you get him Stitch?"

Stitch looked around for something finally he found a car and opened the front, he took the battery and came back to Lilo smiling. Lilo of course did'nt see where he got it from.

"Okay... I hope wherever you got it from is legal, you're on thin ice mister."

Finally the two arrived at the lighthouse. Lilo & Stitch looked in awe as the room where Sparky powers the lighthouse was transformed into a party room. With a dance floor a couch and a T.V. Suddenly a yellow blur came out of nowhere and tackled her.A blue and red one soon followed. Lilo looked up, Sparky was on her licking her face as Slushy and Splodyhead were hugging her from the sides.

"LILO!"

" Aloha Sparky! Happy Birthday!"

Lilo then gave him a hug back slightly shocking her, she then gave Slushy & Splodyhead a hug back since they were freezing/burning her.

"Aloha Slushy! Aloha Splodyhead !You were able to make it! That's great, now we can all wish Sparky a happy birthday! Right Stitch! Stitch?"

Lilo found Stitch in a corner cuddling with Angel. She then cleared her throat getting their attention. Angel ran to give Lilo a hug.

"LILO!"

"Aloha Angel! Will you and Stitch come with me so we can wish Sparky a happy birthday?"

"Ih."

Stitch took Angel by the arm and walked toward the birthday cake. Lilo rolled her eyes and followed the two lovebirds. Soon everyone at the party was gathered around the table with the cake. Lilo had not bothered to tell Stitch that it was coconut cake, since he would eat it all and leave none for everyone else.

"...AND MANY MORE!

"Sparky! I bought you something for your birthday."

Sparky took the gift from Lilo's hand, opening it then looking puzzled.

"Gaba?"

"It's a radio, so you won't get bored while you're on the job!"

Sparky tilted his his head confused.

"Let me show you how it works, if you have a tape or CD you put it in the radio & it plays music. Or you can turn this knob to listen to different radio needs batteries so I brought some to-"

Before Lilo could finish her sentence Sparky had already taken the batteries and eaten them. Sparky then let out a satisfied, electric burp. Lilo sweat-dropped.

"That's okay, I brought spares."

Stitch then bumped Lilo's shoulder telling her to give him a turn.

"Oh yeah! Stitch brought something for you too."

Stitch walked in with is big car battery and smiled.

"SPARKY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sparky oohed at the size of the car battery, he then started drooling vigorously shocking himself in the process.

"Okay I guess we better start eating since Sparky's going to drown himself if he doesn't get to eat."

Soon everyone had a slice of ca

Lilo turned the knob, the radio started playing _"Funkytown by Lipps Inc." _Sparky started to rock his head side to side enthralled by the music. He then got up and started to dance, soon everybody was dancing. Stitch was spinning on his head, Sparky was doing the robot & Slushy was doing the moonwalk. Stitch watching Slushy tried to copy the moonwalk, only to fail miserably and fall backwards. Slushy laughed at Stitch and then went to talk to Splodyhead.

"So Sparky how do you like your party!" Lilo asked walking over to Sparky.

"It's...best...party...ever!" Sparky exclaimed, still having trouble with English.

"**Meanwhile near the donut shop...**

The blue pod stood in the crack, occasionally shaking as cars drive past. Then some driver who was drinking a soda, threw the empty can out side of his window. A drop of soda still in the can fell on the pod. At first nothing happened, then the pod started to glow. There was a burst of blinding light, drivers coming toward the cross the street stopped in fright. Everyone on the street could see what just happened. Even people in the prison.

"Hey Bonnie you see that?"

A small green experiment looked at a big yellow one frowning. "What Clyde?"

"It looks like another experiment has been activated."

Bonnie looked surprised.

"What let me see!"

Bonnie climbed onto the window and looked in between the bars.

A driver got out of his car to see what just happened. Smoke filled the air & fogged up the traffic lights. A small figure started walking out of the smoke. It was a small red experiment, with spikes on his shoulders & arms.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing."

The experiment then smiled devilishly, he jumped up & sliced the man's neck in half. A bystander screamed, freaking out.

"Oh my good that mutant koala just killed that guy!"

"Yeah I did, and guess what your next!"

The lady started to run away from experiment, she was almost around the corner when she ran into a fist. She looked down the experiment was right there smiling. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. it turned out the the experiment's fist had rammed into her look on her face absolute horror.

"Now look what you did you tried to run and end up in my fist. Oh well I'm just going to have to kill you."

The experiment charged up his hand and released an dark bolt of energy inside the woman, she had no time scream, and no time or chance to escape. Everybody on the street saw this and started panicking, running all over the place.

"Great you kill one person, and everybody freaks out! Agh! They're so loud I just wish they would shut up!"

The experiment then stared to glow red electricity sparked around his body. Then there was a huge explosion. Buildings toppled, cars flew away & bodies were disintegrated. The explosion spanned the whole street destroying it. When everything cleared there was a crater in place of the experiment. The experiment then climbed out of the crater dusting himself off.

"Well I just don't know my own strength, this what happens when I get dehydrated permanently."

The experiment grew two extra arms, antennae and a back blade. His antennae started jumping back and forth scanning the area. Finally it stood straight and a spark of red electricity flashed from it. The experiment puled back antennae, blade and extra appendages.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world! Maybe when I'm finished here I'll pay good old Jumba a visit."

Bonnie looked away fromed the bars.

"Who do you think that was Bonnie."

"I dunno Clyde, who cares it's not like he can bust us out. Whatever he is he's not our problem."

Clyde shrugged having doubts at Bonnie's acquisitions, if he only knew how right he was. Cause from that point on things were going to get a lot worse.

* * *

_**(A/N: Alright Chapter One! An experiment is activated and has already destroyed a whole city block. Read & Review.)**_


	2. Confrontation

_**(A/N: I'm going to make this chapter a little more serious...)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch**_

**Chapter 2**

**Experiment 611: El Fin**

**Confrontation**

**Meanwhile back at the Pelekai house...**

Jumba walked into his 'lab' tiredly. He had just woken up from a long night, he could'nt get any sleep for Pleakley had seen a horror movie late at night and would'nt stop bugging him about it.

"Sometimes being evil genius can be sooo tiring."

Jumba sat down next to his computer and opened it, only to be met with surprise.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! EXPERIMENT 6-1-1 ACTIVATED! EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! WARNING!"

The computer blared the warning repeatedly in Jumba's face. Jumba just walked away from the machine and went to get a cell phone.

"I let Little Girl handle this."

Jumba's brain finally relayed the message in his mind and snapped Jumba out of his trance. A wave of fear erupted all over his body and worry washed onto his features.

"Oh no.. 611 can't be true. Computer procces current image of 611!"

The Computer pulled up an image of 611.

"Let us be waiting a second, that does not look like the experiment 611 that I made! Computer procces image of 611 from experiment database!"

The image of another 611 appeared on the screen the computer then put the two images side by side. As said before there was a drastic difference. The 611 from the database was purple & pink with jewels for eyes and had no legs, but the one currently walking around the town was red & black and had arms and legs.

"THAT IDIOT!"

Jumba slammed a fist on the keybord, punturing it leaving a hole.

"I must warn others, round up other experiments use universal teleporter to other universe!"

**Back at the rubble...**

"I love the smell of my own destruction, it makes me feel happy and destroying this place is best way to keep me in a good mood."

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

611 turned around to see Yaarp. Yaarp was seething of fury, he was slightly red in place of his blue color & his fur was standing on edge.

"Well if it isn't 613, how is it going? I haven't seen you last when you guys dehydrated me... _**permanently**_."

"It's Yaarp now! You belonged that way anyways, always trying to urge Jumba into giving you the password. Sneaking in his lab at night to find where he stored it! We were lucky enough to stop you, before you destroyed us all! Although I might add I don't recall you looking like this."

"Oh you like the new upgrades, I know they're cool. A little friend helped me but I wont tell who. By the way what kind of name is Yaarp?"

"My 'father' gave it to me and I like it, but that is besides the point. Look I use to want to cause destruction & mayhem for fun, but you're only hurting yourself. I can help you just turn your actions around."

Yaarp held out his hand to 611. 611 looked at it curiously, he then smirked.

".Tsk. I thought you knew me better _**Yaarp,**_ but you obviously don't, and to think I was actually considering asking if I could join you in destroying the universe. Oh well can't change what's fixed. Very well then...YOU SHALL DIE!"

611 charged at Yaarp with extreme speed. Yaarp not expecting the attack did not have time to react and got smashed through a building. Shaking himself off Yaarp turned around to look for 611 only to be punched in the jaw. 611 then grabbed Yaarp's top set of arms and held him the air. Yaarp squirmed in his grasp trying to get free to no avail. Then tto Yaarp's surprise, 611 revealed another set of arms. Yaarp started at him in fear.

"Foolish 613 I shall never be tricked into giving up my instincts by humans. Let this be a painful reminder to you."

611 grabbed Yaarp's second pair of arms with his own and then started to pull on them. Before Yaarp could scream ,611 gave one swift yank to his arms and ripped them clean off Yaarp's body. Blood sprayed everywhere as they sickening crack of bones could be heard throughout the island. 611 let Yaarp go letting him fall toward the ground. Before Yaarp could hit the ground, 611 turned around and kicked him, sending Yaarp skidding across the ground. 611 then picked up Yaarp's arms and started punching him with it. Finally 611 got bored and three the arms on Yaarp.

"Respect your elders or you might get hurt."

611 then walked away.

_"Dammit. I can't talk, I can't move. This must be the worst pain I've experienced in my whole life. Even worse than when I was on the battlefield. Argh I really fucked up this time. Well no more! I've got to do my best. I'm Experiment 613 Damn It! Time to show him what I've got!"_

"Hey! 611"

611 heard Yaarp shout. He saw Yaarp getting up and frowned. It wasn't that Yaarp was getting up was pissing him off it was what Yaarp was gesturing. Yaarp holding up his middle finger high and mighty, smirked.

"You just don't learn."

613 walked back toward Yaarp and held him by the arms again. Yaarp still smiled laughing. His plan was working.

"This time I'm going to pull out you arms through your mouth. See how you like that!"

Yaarp still laughed. 611 growled.

"What's so funny?" he demanded angrily.

"Hey 611..."

"What!"

"...Surprise..."

Yaarp, still in 611 armhold blasted 611 with a sonic blast with all his might. The ground started to crack pieces flying off into the air. More buildings toppled over, more trees were uprooted. Finally the stress on the ground was too high and split making pillars rise. 611 tried to grip the ground but the force was too great and he lost his grip on Yaarp. He was sent flying towards Honolulu faster than Sparky after eating a car battery.

"Make some noise..." Yaarp chuckled as he finally fell toward the ground.

Bonnie and Clyde who had seen everything walked out of the rubble of the jail. They were the only surviors of the explosion.

"Bonnie did you see that! Our cousin has got some serious skills!"

Bonnie punched Clyde in the stomach.

"Look Clyde now is not the time. Now usually I would never help anyone out, but this is our cousin who just got his arms ripped out of his sockets. Pick him up and get his arms. Where heading over to the hyper lightning bolt's house to see if we can contact Blue & his little girlfriend."

Clyde pouted.

"But Bonnie, I don't want to touch those arms. I think-OW!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'LL DO THE THINKING! Now hurry up so we can go!"

_**(A/N: Poor Yaarp. Man 611 a bitch! Hope Yaarp gets review so you can save Yaarp's life. Please help him. Thank you.)**_


	3. Revalation

_**(A/N: Alright I got some reviews! I'd like to thank Rhona Petrie & Noogai for reviewing! Anyways I still expect more people to be reading so keep it up. In this chapter Experiment 611's creation is explained & Experiment 611 finds a new victim to attack.)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch._**

**Chapter 3**

**Experiment 611: El Fin**

**Revalation**

Bonnie & Clyde ran through the streets frantically. (well mostly Clyde. Bonnie just sat on his shoulder.) They were lucky enough for 611 to be blasted away by Yaarp, otherwise they would be dead right now. Speaking of Yaarp he was unconcious lying in Clyde's arms, he was hanging on to his life after 611 almost killed him.

"Look there it is Clyde! Run faster!"

"Bonnie I'm running as fast as I can!"

Bonnie groaned, she is always having to be the brains in every situation. Not once could Clyde think for himself.

"Look there's car on that corner put uh-Sonic in there and hotwire it."

Clyde hopped into a red car and put Yaarp in the backseat, along with his disembodied arms. Bonnie hopped in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm driving that's what! You got something against that!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN REACH THE PEDALS!"

Bonnie crossed her arms knowing that this she could'nt win the argument. Her face flushed red in embarrasment, curse Jumba for making her so short.

"Fine but hurry up!"

Soon they all buckled up & Clyde raced off to the beach.

**Meanwhile at Sparky's party...**

Lilo & Stitch were having a great time, currently they were in a conga line with Sparky as the leader. All was well until-

"LITTLE GIRL! LITTLE GIRL! LITTLE GIRL! PACK UP STUFF! WE MUST LEAVE EARTH AND UNIVERSE!"

Jumba came inside the lighthouse screaming, finally passing out on Sparky's sofa. Lilo walked up to Jumba worriedly.

"Jumba what's wrong, did you make another new experiment! If so then this all your own fault!"

Jumba got off the couch gasping for air.

"No! No! it was 6-"

At this point Bonnie came running full speed into the lighthouse.

"Blue! You got to save Sonic over here!"

Jumba looked at Bonnie confused to who this Sonic person was.

"Sonic who?"

Bonnie sighed exasperatly, why could'nt anybody understand her nicknames. Just then Clyde came up with Yaarp and his arms in his hands.

"H-Here I am."

Lilo gasped and ran over to Clyde, holding him up, barely.

"What happened to Yaarp."

At that point Lilo went over to look at Yaarp, she then noticed two of his arms were gone. Clyde now standing up showed Lilo the two arms in his hands all the while smiling sheepishly. Lilo screamed and ran over to Clyde and started kicking him, with little effect.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT YAARP LIKE THAT YOU MONSTERS!"

"Calm down! Calm down! I did'nt do it! It was some red guy with blades on his arms that did this."

Jumba widened his arms. He turned around and started walking toward Clyde with a vacant expression on his face.

"150 did you say red experiment with blades on arms did this to 613!"

Clyde just nodded. At first Jumba was still, then he started to twitch. Finally Jumba exploded with anger and pciked up a book ripping it up & eating the pages.

"What's his problem?" Bonnie asked Lilo creeped out by Jumba eating a book.

"He always does this when he's angry."

Jumba sat back on the couch.

"Experiment 611 was never, ever meant to be activated again."

Lilo sat down feeling a story coming on.

"It was bad times where evil genius started to be recognized by Galactic Armada."

_**Flashback**_

_Jumba is in his old lab looking at a green tube, right next to him was Hamsterviel, watching his progress._

_"I don't understand Jumba, what is so great about this new experiment that we need to be in caution?"_

_Jumba sighed his associates antics sometimes gets on his nerves._

_"Experiment 6-1-1 is to be ultimate super weapon. When I say password causes whole universe to implode! Great evil genius if one wants to get Galactic Armada off back! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! 'Cough' 'Cough' Enough with evil laughter for while."_

_Hamsterviel's ears perked up. He loved having power. Especially the kind of power that can make people obey you in one split second. He must have that experiment in his possesion!_

_"Oh! I see this might be your greatest success yet, Jumba!"_

_Jumba laughed evilly._

_"No, this **IS MY GREATEST SUCESS YET! HA! HA! HA! HA!**"_

_Jumba then pressed a button that was connected to the tube . The tube started glowing & flashing green, the whole lab soon started to shake._

_"JUMBA! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE IF YOU DON'T STOP!"_

_Jumba wasn't listening as he was laughing as the experiment started to form inside the tube. Finally the shaking stop & the glow started fade as it revealed a purple & pink experiment with two arms & no legs. It had blue diamond like eyes & a red gewel on its chest._

_"Jumba it-it's so purple & fluffy and-and feminine I-I- I HATE IT!"_

_The experiment frowned from inside. It growled._

_"Well your one to talk, look at at you you barley reach me shins, or my lack there of!"_

_Hamsterviel stopped slightly freaked out._

_"Jumba was that you!"_

_Jumba shook his head._

_"It was not me to be talking my furry associate."_

_"Hey half-pint turn around! Or are you too blind to see because you're a dirty rodent!"_

_Hamsterviel turned around the experiment had an evil smirk on his face._

"And that was only the beginning of 611's evil!"

_611 was in a room with the newly created 6-1-3. Hamsterviel had stormed off somewhere cause it was too cute & was blue. 611 looked at 613 with a smirk. 611 hovered over to 613 with his fist raised. In one swift moment he punched 613, which was a big mistake. 613 angered, turned around and gave 613 a big loud sonic blast which sent him flying into Jumba._

_"Ahh 611 I see you have met is designed to destroy cities with high-decibel sonic blast frm curling horn."_

_611 grumbled rubbing his head._

_"Hey Jumba, how come all these experiments get to destroy cities & towns with their powers but I can't."_

_"611 you're special I use you as threat to destroy universe, and I get instant power, you're special too."_

_611 growled angrily from Jumba's lame excuse. _

"After that day 611 became more angry & bad-mannered. He was always forcing me to give password. Hew wasn't real threat until I started making plans for Experiment 6-2-6."

_Jumba was was putting his last touches to Experiment 6-2-6._

_"'Yawn. Time to call it a day!"_

_Jumba came out of his lab and locked the door, but as soon as he left Hamsterviel came in with 611. Hamsterviel put 611 on a special platform Jumba used to create experiments nowadays._

_"Lets see 611, I shall make you even more powerful then you wwere designed to be!"_

_611 rolled his eyes, crossing his arms._

_"Yeah whatever, just hurry up I'm beat."_

_"I shall upgrade you using these plans for 626 that idiot Jumba left!"_

_Hamsterviel looked at the blueprints and then scoffed._

_"That was always the problem with Jumba always making experiments weaker than they needed to be! Instead of you lifting things 3000 times your own weight, you will lift things 10,000 times your own weight! I shall give you super-speed and reflexes. You shall also be red not purple! You will still be able to destroy universe while also being very indestructable & flame-retardant. For appearances you shall have an extra-set of arms & retractable back-blade with arm blades."_

_611 looked at Hamsterviel-expectantly._

_"I need more power, one that sets me in a different class from other experiments!"_

_Hamsterviel rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"Fine! Fine! You shall also have power over anti-matter, the most dangerous substance in the whole universe that can cause explosions that can be planet-sized or compact. Happy now, consider it a special surprise bonus from me."_

_Hamsterviel put in all the uprades for 611 in the computer and press the change button. A large glass case went over 611 as electricity started surge inside it. 611 screams could be heard throughout the lab. Hamsterviel laughed for joy._

_"YES! YES! FEEL THE POWER 611! FEEL IT!"_

_Finally electricity subsided and the glass case moved upward letting all the smoke flow into the lab. Finally 611 stepped out the smoke revealing..._

_**End of chapter.**_

* * *

(A/N: Yeah I know cliffhanger. If you want it to continue just review. Do it now, go on.)


	4. Planning

_**(A/N: Time to continue where I left off ...)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch_**

**Chapter 4**

**Experiment 611: El Fin**

**Planning**

_**Smoke filled the lab obscuring Hamsterveil's vision. Hamsterveil coughed and waved the smoked in front of him away. He looked at the upgrade/experiment making chamber worriedly.**_

**_"611? 611? If you are trying to make a joke stop it...It...it's not funny!"_**

**_Hamsterveil walked toward the chamber in hopes of finding 611. He peered into the smoke that seemed to linger around the chamber. All of a sudden bright red glowing eyes were staring at him._**

**_"611?"_**

**_A red experiment came out with three black stripes on his arms and legs and one blade jutting out of each of his four arms. A big razor blade/ fin jutted out of his back. He had two antennae and the top of his head was ruffled. To sum it all up with his sinister look he had a small tuft of fur on his chin that looked like a small beard._**

**_"In the flesh and man I tell you feel great, it's like I have the power of the universe in my hands...heh which I do!"_**

**_Hamsterveil stood up finally snapping out of his daze._**

**_"Yes! YES! IT WORKED! MY CREATION HAS WORKED TO PERFECTION!"_**

**_611 extended his claws peering at them, then he smirked._**

**_"Hey Hamsterwheel!"_**

**_"IT'S HAM-STER-VEIL!"_**

**_"Yeah whatever, you wanna blow stuff up!"_**

**_Hamsterviel smirked..._**

**_1 hour later_**

**_"...And that's why if you people don't surrender to me you and your whole planet shall perish! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_**

**_'cricket chirping'_**

**_"That 's one cute gerbil."_**

**_Outer Space_**

**_"Okay 611 let her rip."_**

**_"Gladly."_**

**_611 put his palm up into the air well whatever floats in space. A spark of red energy flew from his hand and formed a black energy sphere with red electricity flowing around. Then then the sphere got bigger until it was moon sized. 611 threw his arm down toward the planet. The sphere shot toward the planet at an alarming speed. Civilians panic as the sky turned blood red and the ground started to ripple ripping buildings and roads flew off the ground._**

**_Hamsterveil laughed in delight as he heard the scream of people vaporizing as their flesh melts on the ground. Finally there was huge explosion and all that was left of the planet was scattered debris. 611 looked at his claws and grinned._**

**_"Awesome. Jumba would never let me have power like this."_**

**_"Yes. Yes, and if you join me together we can use your powers convert your other experiment siblings to our side."_**

**_"Then what?"_**

**_"Then we shall have every single person in the universe under our whim."_**

**_611 thought ferociously he could partner up with Hamsterviel for now, but Hamsterveil wanted the other experiments. Wasn't he good enough for him? Isn't he the ultimate experiment he always wanted? Well he wasn't going to have it, and when the time comes the world better be ready._**

**_"Alright then, I'll join with you, but what about Jumba? Won't he know that upgraded me once he sees me?"_**

**_"That's why I brung this."_**

**_Hamsterveil placed a beacon on 611's chest. 611 started to glow as an aura appeared over his body. The light soon enveloped his whole body as 611 shape changed. The light soon faded as 611 stood in his old form. 611 panicked and picked up Hamsterveil by the cape._**

**_"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO?"_**

**_"Relax 611 it's a cloaking device that allows you to change into anything else with it's abilities, temporarily. The best part is it also camouflages with your skin."_**

**_611 let go of Hamsterviel and scratched his head sheepishly._**

**_"I knew that, but if it's camouflaged, how will we know where it is to take it off?"_**

**_"Just let me worry about that. Right now we must get back to the lab before that big-headed idiot jumba finds out we are gone."_**

**_611 soon reached lab and went their separate ways, but not without making a plan to attack Jumba the next day. Soon morning came and Jumba was back in his lab trying to put finishing touches on 626. Right next to him experiments 221, 523, 613 & 619 watching him work with curiosity. 625 was helping him, but then he started getting lazy and went into the kitchen to make sandwiches. 621 sulked in a corner eyeing the container that soon would contain 626._**

**_"613 will you go hand me molecular goggles."_**

**_613 honked and bounced in his search. 621 walked up casually, he then stood next to Jumba._**

**_"Ahh 621 come to watch me put on finishing touches on my greatest experiment yet!"_**

**_621 smiled at Jumba, only it was a phony smile that Jumba wouldn't know. _**

**_"Great! Now it is time to activate him, right after I use evil genius lavatory."_**

**_621 watched Jumba walked away from the room. He then set his sights on the container. He picked up some acid and was about to pour it in but he was tackled by something very fast and electric. He looked up only to find 221 growling at him fiercely._**

**_"Get off of me! What's wrong with you guys? Don't you know that once Jumba activates 626 he going to forget all about you."_**

**_619 sniffed and stood over 621._**

**_"That's what you would think 621. You were always jealous of any other experiment created after you."_**

**_621 got up and dusted himself off and walked away, but now with out tripping a bouncing 613 heading his way. 613 in anger blasted him back. Lets just say that 621 won't hear anything for a couple of weeks._**

**_"Man what's his problem!" 613 asked angrily, annoyed that a day was going so fine but 621 always had to ruin it._**

**_The other experiment sighed and just waved it away. Soon Jumba returned with Hamsterveil and Experiments 624, 625, 149, 150 & 611 trailing behind him. 611 was smirking at Hamsterveil who smiled right back._**

**_"Hamsterveil and Experiments a present to you the creation of my greatest experiment yet! Experiment 626!"_**

**_Hamsterveil then began to laugh loudly, Jumba was about to tell Hamsterveil to shut up, but in a matter of seconds he found himself choked up by the neck. 611 smirked evilly on top of Jumba's shoulders with a rope strangling him._**

**_"What? Jumba you can't talk. Hmm it seems you are all choked up! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_**

**_611 rolled his eyes at Hamsterveil's pun._**

**_"Seriously enough with the lame comments."_**

**_Hamsterveil waved 611 off._**

**_"Now! To finally dispose of you and take over all of your experiments!"_**

**_"I bet you wish that you should have paid more attention to me. Don't you fat ass."_**

**_611 started laughing in Jumba's ear when all of he a sudden he was pelted by an icy rock. 611 staggered and lost grip of the rope. Jumba then took the chance to find the nearest metal pole and hit 611 with it. Sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall, unconcious. Jumba turned toward Hamsterveil angrily. Hamsterveil was now cowering with fear and backing up toward the door._**

**_"You FILTHY BACKSTABBING RODENT! HOW DARE YOU COME TO JUMBA'S LAB AND THEN BETRAY HIM!"_**

**_Hamsterveil looked like he was about to lay a chocolate peanut at any time now._**

**_"Ah-well J-Jumba you know I did not mean to hurt you it was all 611's idea."_**

**_Hamsterveil looked anxiously at the open door waiting for his escape. Unfortunately for him 611 heard him. 611 got and was about to tear Hamsterveil to shreds but he blacked out again._**

**_"How do you expect me to believe that blatant lie! You lured my experiment into your betraying ways._**

**_Hamsterveil finally reached the door laughing while flipping Jumba off._**

**_"Looks like you fail again Jumba! For I am leaving you shall never catch me! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Oof!"_**

**_Hamsterveil looked up only to see he had ran into 621 holding a milkshake in one of his hands. Jumba looked into the hall to see if Hamsterveil had really left, but was glad when he saw 621 standing there holding Hamsterveil up by his cape while sipping a milkshake._**

**_"Good job 621, now round up all experiments and put them in secret room while I call Galactic Federation police."_**

**_"Awww Blitznak."_**

**_Jumba walked up to the unconcious form of 611 and picked him up._**

**_"As for you. You shall be permanently dehydrated. You shall never see the light of this world, as you are not ready to obey your creator."_**

**__****End of Flashback**

"Wow Jumba. So what happened after that?" Lilo asked curiously after hearing Jumba's story.

Jumba sighed his back turned, although he was an evil genius memories do hurt him.

"After that Hamsterveil fink on Jumba."

"Oh."

"But now is no time to be asking Jumba's life question Little Girl! 611 is still out there and is still highly dangerous."

"But we have Stitch and Stitch is your best experiment. He the strongest he can defeat him! We can make him be a part of our ohana." Lilo replied confidently.

Stitch hearing Lilo compliment his abilities looked up proudly and smiled. Angel swooned, Bonnie blushed, but looked away as Sparky, Clyde & Slushy rolled their eyes.

"Hmph. 626 is inferior to the power of 611."

Lilo was flabbergasted.

"I looked up 611 all he does his cause the universe to implode when you say the password, but he can't since you forgot it."

Jumba sighed dragging his face with his hands.

"Look Little Girl that was before idiot hamster upgraded him."

"Upgrade?"

"Yes I looked into his recent files. 611 has the ability to lift 10,000 times his own weight, has Super Speed & Durability, Expert Swordsmanship especially with the retractable blades on wrists and back, an extra pair of retractable arms, advanced language & the worst of them all the ability to control anti-matter!"

"Anti-Matter?"

"Yes! Anti-Matter the most powerful substance in the universe. It is highly explosive and volatile. 611 has expert ability on controlling it to how he pleases."

Jumba turned around only to be met with open stares from everybody in the room. Jumba then turned on the TV. It had a special broadcast on the destruction of Honolulu.

"This is who you are facing up against."

Everyone looked at the screen. Smoke filled the air on the streets. There was an explosion and 611 appeared from the shadows grinning evilly. 611 turned toward the building and blasted it with an Anti-matter wave instead of one building being destroyed a whole row of them were vaporized. 611 turned around watching the people flee. He then caught a person running past him and sliced him in half with his blade.

The poor man didn't even have enough time to scream. Finally 611 notice the camera and attacked the cameraman blood sprayed everywhere coating the lens with the red liquid. The camera man screamed out in pain as 611 ripped out his his lungs and vaporized it in his hand instantly.

611 picked up the camera and wiped off the blood. Everyone got a good look at him. Slushy melted out of fear and Angel started crying while Stitch comforted her. Lilo hid behind Jumba, this was the only experiment she was actually afraid of.

"Ah don't you just love burning mayhem, I know you do Jumba. I know that you're watching this right now."

Jumba froze his whole body seemed to shiver.

"611 How do you know."

611 laughed.

"How do I know, I know because I'm right behind you!"

Everyone screamed and jumped about face only to be met with air. Suddenly there was a tinkle and then a nasty stench. Sparky sniffed the air & then frowned.

"Oh come on Clyde, not on the carpet!"

611 cleared his throat making everyone pay attention again.

"Gotcha, but seriously I'm coming for you so spend some time with your family. This is your final hour."

611 turned around and blasted the camera behind his back, then there was static. Everyone was speechless, tensions were high and the chances for existence were slim. Jumba had always wanted an evil genius creation, but this 611 was something else. He wasn't a monster no-he was somenthing even more powerful. He was the devil. From those satanic eyes to the pitchforked shaped markings, blood red fur and claws with stains from the innards of victims to his cruelty.

Lilo was the first person to break the silence.

"J-Jumba what are we going to do?"

Jumba sighed, he had never been in a situation where an experiment was too evil, even for himself. He only wanted people to recognize his genious not have their limbs lying in separate sections in the earth.

"We would have to attack 611 before we are the ones to be attacked. First I'm going to have to heal and upgrade 613. I shall give him retractable arms since 611 likes to be pulling them. Extra arms can be hazard instead of need."

"Then what? Send Yaarp back out on his own to be pummeled again, he was lucky enough to make that last hit!" Lilo yelled out in anger.

"No, I shall not be sending 613 out into danger. This time 626, 619, 523 & 221 shall accompany him."

Lilo was about to comment at Jumba's plan when there was a knock on the door. Sparky nervously approached the door.

"Who is it."

The swung open only to reveal-

"Crazy head! Who else would it be it's me Pleakley!"

Everybody sweatdropped, Pleakley always had some weird way of making the situation seem... less life threatening.

"Jumba! I followed you all the way here, Nani left and there was no one at the house so I decided to drop by! So! What are you doing!"

"If one-eyed noodle must know I am upgrading 613 and preparing him for battle."

"Oh great! Sounds fascinating! Which one was 613 again!"

Jumba inwardly groaned.

"The one you call 'Yaarp'."

"Oh great! You're sending WHAT! Crazy head I can't let you send little Yaarp off to battle! He too precious!"

Pleakley snatched Yaarp out of Jumba's arms and started rocking him.

"There, There everything going to be okay daddy's got youuuUAAAAAHHHHH! JUMBA WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What?"

"His arms! his little arms!"

"They're there."

"Not those arms! The other ones!"

"Relax, they are right here."

Jumba showed Pleakley, Yaarp's broken ripped off arms. At first Pleakley was calm then he turned white. Finally he seethed in red anger.

"Who! Who did this to him! When I find him I will personally return the favor. Just give me a name and a picture and I'll be on my way!"

Jumba turned on the T.V. and put Pleakley in a chair. He then proceeded to play 611's footage.

"This is your attacker."

Pleakley started at the T.V. mouth agape. Finally Pleakley gave way, he fainted and slunk out out of the chair collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"523! Create ice pack for noodle! 618 warm up blanket and towel!"

Slushy & Splodyhead nodded in agreement and ran off.

"Man we don't get paid enough for this stuff!" Slushy complained to Splodyhead who nodded in agreement.

Jumba stared at Pleakley and the huddle around him, he then focused back to the T.V. screen.

"I fear that this time we won't stand a chance!"

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

_(A/N: Whew! This is my longest chapter yet! Please review!)_


End file.
